El Nuevo Torneo Profecional
by dar.caro.linda
Summary: Todos son adutos que tendrán que recuperar fanáticos así que aparte de beybatallar tendran otros retos como: cantar, actuar, bailar,etc (cap song-fic)n triangulo amoroso de KaixHilxTy
1. INTRODUCCION

REENCUENTRO

INTRODUCCION

P. Hilary: han pasado cuatro años desde la batalla con BEGA y 3 desde mi fiesta de cumpleaños número quince ¿Cómo estaran? ¿qué habrán hecho? En especial Kai y Tyson aunque también me importan los otros como rey max y los otros incluyendo a mi abuelo pero….

Piloto: atención a los pasajeros abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad que ya vamos a llegar a Japón

Señor Dickenson: oh no voy a llegar tarde a recoger a hilary alguno y ustedes quiere acompañarme

P. Kai: debería ir ooo… no

P. Tyson: quiero ir a verla pero si lo hago todos me van a fastidiar mejor no ire

Señor Dickenson: bueno si nadie me va acompañada ya me voy

P. Hilary: ya estoy llegando después de 3 años después de mi fiesta después del beso… NO en que estoy pensando eso ya ha pasado ya no soy esa niña que estabá confundida por Tyson y Kai ahora tengo otra vida otros amigos otra personalidad otro amor un amor que ahora esta muy lejos de mí…

P. Señor Dickenson: llegaré tarde a recoger a hilary mi nieta en su primer día en Japón después y 3 largos años de intentar protegerla ahora ella es una adulta cumplió 18 hace dos meses y no puede celebrarlo con ella que sentirá pues yo me siento un mal abuelo

P. Hilary: habrá alguien esperándome ya voy a bajar y casi no reconozco nada

P. Señor Dikenson: estacionase y quedese con el cambio

Taxista 1: ok gracias

Hilary: no veo ningún un rostro que se me haga familiar definitivamente no reconozco casi nada

P. Hilary: que hago supongo que cojere un taxi y me ire a un hotel qué bueno que para eso están un gps y el buscador de mi celular definitivamente adoro a mi celular

Hilary: (haciendo parar un taxi) sube al hotel SHINE por favor

Taxista 2: enseguida señorita

Hilary: pero por favor vaya por el camino más largo no se preocupe le pagare los kilómetros extra

Taxista 2: de acuerdo no se preocupe

P. Hilary: wow ahí está el centro comercial, el parque central, la biblioteca y ese es mi anterior colegio en ese lugar pace mi infancia junto con los chicos

Señor Dickenson: disculpe el vuelo 324 ya aterrizo

Gerente: si hace cuarto de hora (15 minutos)

Señor Dickenson: gracias por la información

P. Señor Dickenson: donde estará estoy preocupado y lo peor es que no tengo su número del celular entonces no se como contactarla

Hilary: estacionece ahí por favor

Taxista 2: entendido

Hilary: gracias quedese con el vuelto

Hilary: por favor una suite de cinco estrellas

Recepcionista: entendido a que nombre pongo la reservación

Hilary: al nombre de Hilary Dickenson Tachibana cargela a esta tarjeta de crédito por favor

Recepcionista: ok

Hilary: a se me olvidaba lleve mis maletas a mi habitación yo volveré en algunas cuantas horas

Recepcionista: ok la habitación que le tocó es la numero 124 aca están la llaves

Hilary: gracias que pase un buen dia

Recepcionista: igualmente

Hilary: Bueno creo que paseare

CONTINUARA...


	2. ESPERANDO

ESPERANDO

SR. Dikenson: No encuentro a Hilary, Keny por favor ayúdame a buscarla entra al sitio web de su colegio y pon esta clave (dándole un folder con papeles)

Keny: ok ahora lo hago

Sr Dikenson: {después de 5 minutos} ¿ya esta?

Keny: si en un segundo yyyyy…. Ya su numero es 991374656

Sr Dikenson: okahora la llamo {marcando con su celular} hola ¿Hilary?

Hilary: hola ¿quien habla?

Sr Dikenson: soy el Sr Dikenson tu abuelo

Hilary: oh Señor Dickenson que quiere

Sr Dickenson: donde estas que fui a buscar al aeropuerto y no te encontré

Hilary: ahh lo que paso es que me fui porque no encontré a nadie

Sr Dickenson: bueno ahora a donde estas

Hilary: en el centro comercial

Sr Dickenson: sabes cómo llegar a la BBA o quieres que te mande un taxi

Hilary: no gracias voy a seguir paseando

Sr Dikenson: pero yo cre….

Hilary: mire estoy algo ocupada asi que le voy a tener que cortar adiós

Sr Dikenson: pero que estas haciendo

Hilary: estoy de compras

Sr Dickenson: ¿a que hora vendrás a la BBA?

Hilary: no se, tal vez mañana

Sr Dickenson: ¿en donde dormirás esta noche?

Hilary: en el hotel SHINE

Sr Dickenson: ¿quieres cenar con nosotros?

Hilary: estoy obligada ¿verdad?

Señor Dickenson: si estas obligada por lo menos a venir y saludar a todos tus ex compañeros

Hilary:{resignada} esta bien por cierto ¿a donde iremos?

Señor Dickenson: al restaurante italiano (como se llame)

Hilary: si si hablamos luego adiosss

33333333333333333

DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS

EN EL RESTAURANT

Donde estaban: Tyson, Kai , Rey, Max, Kenny, Daichi y por supuesto el Sr. Dickenson, ellos fueron los más cercanos a Hilary además los otros equipos recién estaban llegando

P Hilary: ya estoy en el taxi ya no me puedo arrepentir ¿Cómo estará mi cabello? ¿este vestido me favorece? ¿les agradara la nueva Hilary? Realmente me preocupa como tomara mi abuelo mi nueva actitud, mi personalidad, mi estilo ,etc todo es diferente ahora desde que me fui soy muy diferente se podría decir que di un giro de 180 grados…..

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL RESTAURANT

P Tyson: hayyy porque no llega realmente quiero verla no es que la extrañé pero es que la verdad es es hayyyy simplemente quiero verla fue mi amiga ¿solo por eso estoy así de nervioso? No no noooo ella fue miamiga nada más

P Kai: Ahh y ella se quejaba cuando nosotros llegabamos tarde no se porque pero quiero verla sea solo fue mi compañera de equipo aunque tal vez la haiga podido considerar mi amiga o ¿algo más?

P Señor Dickenson: por fin la vere después de estos años creo que ha cambiado su voz no es la misma, en sus fotos la noto mas madura y bonita definitivamente es toda una señorita…

{suena el teléfono }

Señor Dickenson: hola Hilary conque ya estás llegando

Hilary: ya estoy llegando ¿en que mesa están?

Señor Dickenson: no te preocupes te enviare un moso para guiarte

Hilary: ok adiós

Señor Dickenson: bueno chicos ya está llegando por favor compórtense y sean amables con ella

Tyson: sí sí pero sí continúa con su carácter no prometo nada

Señor Dickenson: miren todos ella ha cambiado mucho ya no es la niña que le gritaba siempre

Daichi: no creo que ella haya cambiado

Rey: noce Daichi pero hay que intentar llevarnos con ella ya que tal vez algún día ella dirija la BBA

Max: eso es cierto rey entienden los dos Tyson y Daichi

Tyson: ¿Qué? ¿yo? ¿Por qué?

Kenny: primero porque tú siempre molestadas a Hilary y segundo eres un desastre con los modales en la mesa

Tyson: eso no es cierto ella la que causaba los problemas

Rey y Max: claro como no {tono sarcástico}

Moso: disculpe aquí está la Señorita Hilary

CONTINUARA…..


	3. PRIMERA IMPRECION

En este capitulo se ven los cambios de Hilary y lo que piensas los chicos de ella

PRIMERAS IMPRECIONES

PRIMERAS IMPRECIONES

El moso abre la puerta y todos los chicos (incluyendo a Tyson y Kai) se quedan boquiabiertos porque Hilary realmente había cambiado muchísimo ya no era la niña que conocieron

Hilary: (algo nerviosa) hola

Bueno Hilary había cambiado primero estaba mas alta, su cuerpo estaba mas definido tenia las curvas mucho mas definidas, su cabello había crecido ahora le llegaba hasta su cintura, sus pestañas adornaban sus hermosos ojos rubí, en si todo de ella era diferente incluyendo su voz que sonaba mas afinada y delicada todos sus rasgos físicos se veian muy bien , ella vestía un vestido corto rojo y unos zapatos de tacon alto su cabello estaba suleto y lacio llevaba un pequeño volso negro de mano, y sus labios al igual rojos

Sr Dikenson: {viendo sorprendido a su nieta} hola querida buenas noches siéntate {se levanto y le ofrecio la silla}

Hilary: buenas noches

P Tyson: wow que bella ese vestido rojo le queda fabuloso cuanto ha cambiado su rostro su figura es realmente hermosa pero pero ¿en que estoy pensando? Es Hilary la misma que siempre me gritaba y con la que discutia no se porque pero me siento algo nervioso

P Kai: se ve muy bien ¿ella se ve bien? No, ella se ve hermosa, fabulosa, bellísima.. y ese maquillaje la hace ver bella es discreto aunque este de rojo

P Max: es muy bonita tiene una muy buena figura ¿es realmente Hilary? Obvio que era bonita antes pero ahora es mas madura y con una figura espectacular

Hilary: hola no nos vimos en 3 años

P Hilary:¿ porque me miran? asi soy una chica me encanta verme bien y me veo bien no exagere solo quería verme confiada y bonita ¿abre elegido bien mi conjunto?¿que estarán pensando sobre mi? el rojo me da bien y si no les gusta la nueva Hilary es su problema

P Rey: ohh esa es.. en verdad es.. uhh que figura pero ¿Qué me pasa? Ella no es cualquier chica es Hilary ella es ella además es mi amiga

P Daichi: no puede ser la misma Hilary ella se ve genial no es no es no puede ser ella no era asi ella era la gritona y….

P Kenny: ahhh se ve preciosa ¿Qué ESTOY PENSANDO¡ en primera es Hilary, en segunda a mi me gusta Mingmingy en tercera ella y Tyson ellos mmmmm solo se que aunque este preciosa no puedo pensar eso de ella

Sr Dikenson: ¿chicos que no la van a saludar?

Hilary: mmm chicos {agitando la mano}

Max: ahh hola Hilary ¿Cómo estas?

Rey: si hola después de tanto tiempo

Ellos dos se paran y se acercan a darle un abrazo y un beso ( en la mejilla obvio)

Hilary: hola si estoy bien y ¿ustedes?

Rey: estamos bien

Hilary: mmmm Tyson Kenny Daichi Kai holaaaa

Se para Kenny empujando a Tyson y jalando a Daichi se abrasan y besan aunque con Tyson fue un abraso mas apartado y el se puso rojo cuando ella le dio ese beso en la mejilla Daichi la abraso pero evito el beso y Kenny tubo los dos pero estuvo muy nervioso

Al final de todos se acerca Kai relajado ocultando su nerviosismo y su sorpresa al verla él se acerca para ablasarla aunque se sonrojo un poco con el beso lo cual le parecio muy extraño a sus compañeros especialmente a Tyson

Todos se sentaron pidieron sus respectivos platos hubo un silencio un poco incomodo al inicio pero cuando entrgaron la comida y Daichi empezó a comer y se quejo porque la comida era muy poca poniendo sus pucheros empezaron a hablar

P Hilary: uff ya paso lo peor no estuvo tan mal todos ellos actúan como si no les impotara o no notaran mi presencia ahh no es que me importe mucho pero ¡nada¡ ellos no son nada en mi vida

Sr Dikenson: bueno chicos espero que muestren a Hilary la BBA y como funciona

Hilary: En realidad no es necesario puedo ubicarme yo sola

Sr Dikenson: pero Hilary seria mejor que te mostraran

Tyson: yo podría enseñarte los campos de entrenaminto

Rey: yo los gimnasios

Kenny: Yo las estrategias

Daichi. Yo definitivamente el comedor

Hilary: ahh gracias

Sr Dikenson: perfecto será mañana

Hilary. Si esta bien mañana

Terminaron de comer y salieron los chicos se fueron a la casa de Tyson y el Sr Dikenson acompaño a Hilary a su habitación de Hotel donde hablaron una media hora mas de sus estudios, de como le había ido y sobre la BBA al final se fue y dejo Hilary algo incomoda pensando en como le diría que la BBA no era parte de sus sueños o si talvez aceptaría la responsabilidad de ser la directora de dicha empresa

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DOJO

P Tyson: mañana estare con ella la podre ver y conversar de su vida es que la verdad estaba muy bonita hermosa mejor dicho y además sex…. NOOOO.. solo duérmete

P Kai: es linda y que no es que por eso me guste además aun no la conozco del todo fuimos amigos pero ahora ella es solo una conocida ahora solo tengo que descansar

CONTINUARA...

Que les parecio?

Acabo de dibujar a Hilary con el vestido rojo que mencione en la historia aqui esta el link de devian art

/art/N-Restaurante-395942837?ga_submit_new=10%253A1377481918

dejen su comentario porfas pero igual gracias por leer


	4. ¿Sera Hilary?

**Notas del capítulo:**

En este capitulo vemos como Hilary ve la BBA y sus conversaciones con otros personajes que son OC que pronto descubriran ademas una confecion de Tyson quiero agradecer a los que comentaron a su pedido pondre KaixHil

PARECE QUE ELLA ES

Ya en la mañana a las 8:00 Hilary ya despierta y cambiándose para ir a la BBA solo puede pensar en los chicos, ella solo había estado con Kenny, Daichi, Max, Rey, Tyson y Kai asi que estaba un poco nerviosa a decir verdad después de que se fue no había tenido noticias del beyblade prácticamente se le había olvidado todo era como si recién estuviera aprendiendo como es el deporte además ella ahora tenia otros intereses muy distintos de ser la presidenta de la BBA ella solo ya no quería talvez hace años le hubiera gustado porque asi pasaría tiempo con los chicos pero ahora no, ya no eran amigos talvez lo fueron y talvez recuperarían esa amistad pero eso no quería decir que ella quisiera asumir esa responsabilidad

EN EL DOJO

Tyson: ahhh ya son las ¡OCHO¡ hay no yo tenia que estar ahora mismo en la BBA y mostrársela a Hilary ¡oh no¡ ella se enojara¡ y conociendo su caracter no quiero ni pensar en lo que me ara

Rey: ohh Tyson si ibas a llegar tarde no debiste ofrecerte para guiar a Hilary

Max: en eso tienes razón es raro que te haugas ofrecido ¿Por qué lo isiste?

Tyson: que… yo… porque… mmmmm

Daichi: no me digas que te sigue gustando ella

Tyson: ¡QUE¡ ¡NOO¡

Rey: entonces ¿Por qué lo histe?

Tyson: por nada ya dejen de molestarme

Max: si si Tyson ahora apresurate

EN LA BBA

Hilary ya había llegado a la BBA estab en la recepción ella vestia un vestido con mangas corto con un cinturon delgado negro

Hilary: ahh ¿Dónde estará Tyson? De seguro llegara tarde

P Kai: ahí esta se ve bonita me gustaría estar un rato con ella además Tyson va a llegar tarde y no seria justo dejarla plantada

Hilary: hola Kai ¿Cómo estas? pensamiento: se ve tan guapo aunque siempre lo fue alto ¿desde cuando me gusta tanto?

Kai: hn

Hilary: veo que aun no hablas mucho

Kai: hn

Hilary: Tyson va a llegar tarde te importa si me enseñas la BBA

Kai: hn

Hilary: Como en los viejos tiempos

Hilary jalo del brazo a Kai y empezaron a recorrer los pasillos los centros de entrenamiento, etc ellos parecían estar muy cómodos aunque ninguno decía nada Hilary preguntaba pero Kai solo le respondia si – no – hn hasta que llegaron a las oficinas del Sr Dikenson donde se encontraban los chicos incluido Tyson que se veía un poco molesto (celoso)

Sr Dikenson: ah con que ahí estaban

Hilary: si como Tyson no vino Kai y yo paseamos por la BBA

Tyson: yo no quise solo me levante y llegue un poco tarde

Hilary: un poco tarde son 5 a 10 minutos tu llegaste mucho después y a mi no me gusta la impuntualidad para nada

Rey: pero Tyson tu saliste de dojo depues de 15 minutos ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

Tyson: es que primero tenia que comer y segundo un chico me reto y como campion mundial de beyblade tenia que aceptar su reto

Hilary: realmente no has cambiado nada

Tyson: por supuesto lo dice la señorita perfección

Max: chicos no comiencen

Rey: si no deverian pelear después de tantos años

Hilary: tienen razón no voy a perder mi tiempo en una discusión sin sentido

Sr Dikenson: muy bien Hilary asi seras una gran empresaria

Hilary: gracias pero yo. No..

Sr Dikenson: que pasa Hilary

P Hilary: ahh no se como decirle que no quiero dirigir la BBA ¿Qué hago?

Tyson: oye despierta

Hilary: ah si

Kenny: Hilary que te mostro Kai

Hilary: todo creo pero aun no se lo técnico Kenny tu me ayudarías a entender las estrategias

Kenny: ah claro

R Dikenson: además tenemos que organizar las promociones de los torneos de beyblade

Hilary: ok

LUEGO DE UNAS HORAS

Hilary: ahhh ya terminamos ¿no?

Kenny: si eres muy inteligente

Hilary: gracias y Kenny hay una computadora libre que pueda usar

Kenny: si hay una laptop extra por aquí

Hilary: ahh gracias estare en la sala de descanso con la laptop

Kenny: entendido

SALA DE DESCANSO

Hilary: hola voy a estar aquí

Rey: hola

Max: claro suientate en el sillón

Daichi: si alado de Tyson

Tyson: si pero no me molestes

Hilary: ni que me importara {sentándose alado de él}

Hilary entra a su Facebook se pone los audífonos ella esta escribiendo a la velocidad de Kenny y esta con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios riéndose de vez en cuando

HOLA – HOLA – QUE TAL JAPÓN – COMPLICADO – COMO VAN SIN MI – BIEN - ¿SEGUROS? – CLARO – ES BUENO SABER ESO – ¿Y NOS EXTRAÑAS? – POR SUPUESTO – NO PARECE – JAJA POR ESO CUENTO LOS SEGUNDOS PARA VERLOS DE NUEVO – BUENO YA NOS VERAS - ¿CUANDO LLEGAN? – EN TRES DÍAS – OH SI –QUE BIEN NO –OBVIO – Y YA LE DIJISTE – AUN NO – SEGURA QUE NO QUIERES – SI YA TE LO DIJE –PERO –PERO QUE – TOMA LA DECISIÓN LUEGO – OK – CREO QUE YA ME TENGO QUE IR – ENTENDIDO CUIDAT MUCHO- IGUAL – TE EXTRAÑO - NO TANTO COMO YO

Max: y Hilary ¿como te ha ido en estos años?

Hilary: muy bien

Max: cuentanos que isiste

Hilary: muchas cosas estudiar trabajar divertirme etc

Rey: ¿dijiste que trabajas?

Hilary: si no quería sentirme como la niña rica y mimada

Daichi: y como que trabajas?

Tyson: seguro como mesera

Hilary: hay realmente pensé que habias madurado pero eres ¡hay¡ peor que antes ya me voy ni ganas tengo de verte

Los chicos ponen sus ojos en blanco mientras Hilary se retira de la habitación Kai estaba escuchando la conversación desde afuera sin que nadie se de cuenta

Max: que pasa Tyson

Daichi: no deviste hacerle eso

Rey: Tyson… cuéntanos que paso

Tyson: chicos no me pasa nada

Max: Tyson ven vamos al dojo

Rey: si

Daichi: oigan porque me dejan solo

Rey: eres aun muy pequeño

EN EL DOJO

Tyson: ok ya estamos aquí y no me hablaron todo el camino que pasa

Rey: Tyson ¿te gusta Hilary?

Tyson: no

Max: di la verdad

Tyson: no hay nada

Rey: cuentanos no eres bueno para mentir

Tyson: mmmmm

Max: no le diremos a nadie

Tyson: esta bien recuerdan que hace dos meces fuimos a Hawai

Rey y Max: si

Tyson: ahí conoci una chica y como estaba herido porque termine con….

Max: tu habias terminado con Jazmin lo sabemos

Rey: que paso

Tyson: me acuerdo que estaba en la discoteca y había tomado en la barra estaba ella luego salimos a bailar estuvimos asi toda la noche y ya casi por las 4 de la mañana entramos a una habitación y con el cansancio y el alcohol

Max: quieres decir que…. Tu… ella… ustedes…

Tyson: noche no me acuerdo mucho de lo que paso solo que tenia un tatuaje en la cintura el cabello como el de Hilary y su voz

Rey. Y porque la tratas asi

Tyson: es que desde que ella llego me hace sentir raro un poco nervioso y tengo medo de decir o hacer algo tonto

Max: te da miedo y la insultas para no hacerla sentir incomoda

Tyson: sii

Rey: entonces tu quieres saber si Hilary y tu estuvieron ¿no?

Tyson: si

CONTINUARA….


	5. ACLARACIONES

HOLA¡ llevo tiempo sin actualizar ¿porque? mmm soy floja ¡ si si lose esta mal pero ASI SOY YO ademas el capitulo esta larguito (grrrrrrrrrrr) y esta dedicado a una amiga k ama el Tyxhil asi k hay mucho de esa parja PERO no por muchp tiempo el siguiente capitulo pondre KAIXHIL EXTREMO SIIIIIIII

lean y disfrutenn¡

ACLARACIONES

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA BBA

Tyson: pero ¿Por qué les interesa tanto saber si yo y Hilary estuvimos? Además fue cosa de una noche nada importante, penamiento real si lo pienso bien fue lo mejor que me paso aunque no me acuerdo si en realidad llegamos a tener sexo pero cada vez que pienso en esa noche me acuerdo de ese perfume a rosas, cabello marron, esa piel tan suave, esos labios, esos besos pero cuando llegamos a la habitación SE ME BORRA LA MEMORIA

Max: ahí esta Hilary

Tyson: mm que

Rey: tonto

Max: aja esa es la prueba de que te gusta Hilary te hablamos de todo pero tu seguias en tu mundo y cuando pronunciamos su nombre te despertaste de la nada

Tyson: jaja eso no tiene nada que ver {algo sonrojado}

Rey: Tyson….

Tyson: ok revisemos el plan de nuevo

Tyson saliendo de la habitación choca con Hilary y cae encima de ella como ella llevaba un vestido amarillo corto con escote al caer Tyson toco su delicada y suave piel y además al recostarse en el pecho de Hilary vio un poco más de lo Hilary mostraba y su pierna estaba en medio delas de Hilary se sentía bien tenia unos deseos inmensos de quedarse a si o tener …. No porque también sentía que ya había estado en esa posición antes ¿dejavu?. Hilary en el piso con Tyson en su pecho se enojó y se levantó lo más rápido posible y acomodándose el vestido, Tyson seguía en el piso viendo los zapatos de Hilary tenia mucho miedo de enfrentarla ya que conocía muy bien su carácter al final lo hizo porque ya no quería seguir escuchando los gritos de Hilary

Hilary: ¡QUE TE PASA¡ que acaso no ves por donde vas

Tyson: ¿yo? Tu fuiste la cul…..

Kai: ya déjense de peleas tenemos que hablar con el Sr Dikenson

Kai se había puesto en medio mientras que Max y Rey solo se reían por el alboroto que causo Tyson Kai los miro con una intensidad que decía vengan ustedes también y no vuelvan a mencionar este asunto ¿podria ser? El gran Kai Hiwatari ¿celoso? De ¿Tyson y Hilary?

Hilary. Ya vamos

Tyson: si apresúrense

Kai: hn

Max: si si si

Rey: si ya estamos yendo

EN LA OFICINA DEL SEÑOR DIKENSON

Sr Dikenson: hola chicos

Daichi: los estábamos esperando

Kenny: si porque tardaron

Hilary: por nada solo tonterías de algunos

Tyson: si descuidos de otros

Kai: déjense las indirectas para después

Rey: si tenemos que escuchar lo que vaa decir el señor Dikenson

Rey: si tenemos que escuchar lo que va a decir el señor Dikenson

Max: Sr Dikenson ¿es algo malo?

Sr Dikenson: en realidad si no es tan mala pero tienen que saber que la BBA después de estos años a perdido publico los niños de ahora ya no están tan interesados por el beyblade y por eso nuestras ganancias han bajado mucho y ahora que ustedes solo pueden participar en demostraciones nuestra audiencia también ha disminuido

Tyson: pero….

Max: eso significa que la BBA ¿cerrara?

Sr Dikenson: por ahora no pero tenemos que hallar la forma de recuperar audiencia

Kai: mmmmmmmmmmm… no teníamos auspiciadores

Sr Dikenson: si pero a mayoría se están retirando

Hilary: y si …

Sr Dikenson: que pasa ¿tienes una idea?

Tyson: jaja no lo creo

Kai: Tyson¡

Hilary: gracias Kai pero aun tengo que pensarlo

Rey: dinos asi podríamos ayudarte

Hilary: todo este tiempo la BBA no tuvo ningún cambio

Max: yyyy..

Hilary: a la gente le gusta las sorpresas, cambios, etc.

Rey: si pero que hay con eso

Hilary: que se notarían mas con publicidad en la tv

Tyson: que acaso no escuchaste no hay fondos

Hilary: a diferencia de ti yo estoy proponiendo una idea

Tyson: sisi ya

Sr Dikenson: pero Hilary a que tipo de publicidad te refieres

Hilary: un reallity, entrevistas, mmmmm tengo que pensarlo

Sr Dikenson: si hazlo y chicos si a ustedes se les ocurren mas ideas son bienvenidas

Asi termino la reunión al salir todos estaban pensativos en especial Hilary que no se daba cuenta de la miradas sobre ella, todos ellos fueron a la sala de descanso Hilary volvió a entrar al video chat con los audífonos y micrófono que igual se escuchaba lo que decía Hilary

HOLA-OAA-QUE TAL- AHÍ MASO-PORQUE MASO ¿PROBLEMAS?- SI-YA LE DIJISTE –NO AUN NO- ENTONCES- ECONOMIA- ¿EN SERIO?- SI- PERO LA BBAPARECIA – ESTABLE- SI ME LEISTE LA MENTE- SI TALVEZ-OE PERO QUE PASA- YA TE DIJE- Y TE ESTAS PREOCUPANDO- SI- ENTONCES VAS A DIRIGIR LA…- NO- QUE PASA PARECES NERVIOSA- UN POCO TE PARECE SI HABLAMOS MAS TARDE- SI CLARO- Y PODRIAS TRAER HACER QUE MAMI SE CONECTE- OKI A QUE HORA ENTRAMOS- 8 PUEDES- HARE UN ESFUERZO-GRACIAS BYE-BYE-CUIDATE MUCHO-IGUAL TU

Kenny: ¿te llevaras la laptop?

Hilary: si necesito trabajar

Tyson: ¿trabajar? No diras chatear

Hilary: mmmmm y si chate algún problema

Rey: chicos no empiecen de nuevo

Hilary: tienes razón Rey pero Tyson es el que empieza

Tyson: oye yo no empiezo nada

Hilary: si lo haces y noce porque antes por lo menos eramos amigos pero ahora lo único que haces es atacarme como si me odiaras le grito ella

Asi se fue muy enojada los chicos hablaron de nuevo con Tyson y le dijeron que se disculpe y que aclare las cosas con Hilary pero los siguientes 2 dias Hilary no volvió dijo que seguía trabajando y que ya vendría pasado mañana con buenas noticias

DIAS DESPUES...

Hilary: hola ¿hay alguien aquí?

Sr Dikenson: si aquí estamos Hilary

Hilary: pensé que no había nadie ya que hoy es día libre

Sr Dikenson: si no hay nadie solo nosotros

Hilary: mmm.. Qué bien , buenos días chicos

Max: si buenos días

Rey: buenos días y ¿porque tan contenta?

Hilary: mmmmmmmmmmm….. {Sonriendo ampliamente}

Tyson: Hilary ya dinos que pasa

Hilary: ah si se me olvidaba que estabas tu

Tyson: ¬_¬

Hilary: en realidad lo que pasa es que…

Daichi: hay ya dinosss¡

Hilary: no esto lo voy a hablar solo con mi abuelo

Tyson: en serio ¬_¬

Hilary: pensaba que no te agradaba mi presencia ¿no crees que es mejor que ni te hable?

Tyson: NO¡ en realidad .. tu si…..

Hilary: yo que yo…

Tyson: argg me voy

Max Rey Daichi y Kenny lo siguieron, Kai que estaba apoyado en la pared los vio salir y les siguió el paso

Sr Dikenson: ahora si ¿qué pasa Hilary?

Hilary: ya se cómo recuperar publico n_n

Sr Dikenson: dime lo que tienes planeado

Hilary: ok como sabemos los chicos ya no son unos niños tenemos que enfocarnos en el púbico adolecente ya que….

Tyson había escapado de sus compañeros y se había escondido en la sala de control todos lo estaban buscando pero él tenía que aclarar sus ideas Daichi y Kenny se fueron a buscarlo al dojo por órdenes de Rey quien sabía que no estaría ahí sino escondido por algún lugar de la BBA

Había pasado ya una hora Rey y Max estaban cansados iban a rendirse peor en eso escucharon un ronquido proveniente del parlante eso significaba que Tyson estaba en la sala se control así que fueron corriendo

¡Chicos¡

Max y Rey voltearon ahí estaba el sr Dikenson junto con Hilary ambos con una gran sonrisa así que se acercaron el Sr Dikenson les dijo: chicos tenemos una gran noticia quiero verlos mañana temprano aquí

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y dijeron: si Sr Dikenson les avisaremos a los demás y Hilary te puedes quedar un rato mas

Hilary: si claro ¿Por qué?

Max: tu solo quédate alguien tiene que hablar contigo

Hilary: si enten…

Loos chicos se fueron dejando a Hilary con la palara en la boca y al Sr Dikenson riéndose

Hilary ellos no cambian

Sr Dikenson: si pero son buenos chicos

EN LA SALA DE CONTROL

Tyson: ¿Qué quieren chicos?

Rey: ya acordamos que te disculparías con ella

Max: si Tyson ella y tu fueron grandes amigos y….

Tyson: amigos….

Rey: además tienes que preguntarle si tu y ella estuvieron

Tyson: ósea tú quieres que le diga….

Max: si tú tienes que preguntarle

Tyson se paró de una sola subió en la mesa y grito: HILARY DIKENSON TACHIBANA¡ TE CONSIDERO MI MEJOR AMIGA Y AUNQUE NO ESTUVIMOS EN CONTACTO TE QUIERO PERO NO ES SOLO ESO TALVEZ TE PREGUNTES PORQUE TE TRATO MAL, ESO ES PORQUE CREO QUE TUVIMOS SEXO NO SE SI ERAS TU PERO CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO ME ACUERDO DE ESA NOCHE

Rey: Tyson….

Tyson: NO AUN NO ACABO ADEMAS TE QUIERO CONFESAR QUE ULTIMAMENTE NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN TI Y EN ESA NOCHE AUNQUE HAIGA SIDO SEXO POR DESPECHO ME GUSTO PERO NUNCA TE LO DIRE PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE ARRUINE TOTALMENTE LA AMISTAD QUE TUVIMOS QUE GUSTARIA RECUPERAR Y…

Max: Tyson ya cállate¡

Tyson: ¿Qué pasa?

Rey: los parlantes y el micrófono están encendidos y lo que acabas de decir se escucho por toda la BBA

Tyson: hil Hilary ¿esta aquí?

Rey: si

Tyson apagó los parlantes y el micrófono empezando a reclamar a Max y rey lo que no se imaginaba era que Hilary escucho todo lo que dijo por suerte el Sr Dikenson ya se había ido ella empezó a correr quería aclarar las cosas con Tyson ni siquiera pensaba en lo que le diría solo quería verlo

Hilary entro a la sala de control vio a Tyson de espaldas y Max y Rey siendo reprendidos ella le toco el hombro a Tyson el se volteo turbulentamente y le grito: QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES… Hilary… a.. yo..

Hilary: chicos salgan por favor

Max y Rey salieron esantados primero porque ya habían tenido suficiente con los gritos de Tyson y segundo porque Hilary les dio una mirada asesina que los ahuyentó

Tyson:¿escuchaste.. todo.. lo..

Hilary: si lo escuche todo

Tyson: yoo.. es que….

Hilary:¿a que te refieres con que crees que estuvimos?

Tyson: paso cuando estuve en Hawái estaba en la barra y..

Hilary: bailamos toda la noche y a las 4..

Tyson un poco sorprendido continuo: nos fuimos a una habitación

Hilary: ¿te acuerdas lo que paso?

Tyson: no esa noche bebí mucho y ¿tu?

Hilary: subimos a la habitación nos estábamos besando nos echamos en la cama …

Tyson: entonces

Hilary: no me interrumpas aun no acabo en la cama te quitaste tu camisa yo ise lo mismo con mi blusa en ese instante…..

Tyson: Hilary dime lo que paso

Hilary: tranquilo nos detuvieron entraron a esa habitación unos guardias al parecer tomamos mucho y antes habíamos causado algunos problemas en el casino y al ser menores de edad

Tyson: eso paso hace 2 meces

Hilary: una semana después de mi cumpleaños aun no tenía mi DNI

Tyson: entonces..

Hilary: deja de decir entonces no pasó nada entre nosotros¡ le grito

Tyson: pero ¿Por qué estas molesta conmigo?

Hilary: ¿Por qué? ME TRATAS MAL ME INSULTAS ME FASTIDIAS Y SOLO ES POR ESO ¡ NO PASO NADA NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE¡

Al final de la noche depues de disculparse hicieron las paces y hablaron toda la noche

Mientras tanto en una esquina estaba Kai quien escucho todo sobre la supuesta noche de pasión de Hilary y Tyson

CONTINUARA…

notas finales

no me gusta yo quiero kaixhil pero no pude hacerlo ¿me perdonaran? solo esperen al siguiente capitulo (amiga mala que me obliga a poner tyxhil cuando yo quiero kaixhil gr)


	6. Fiesta y entrevista

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hola¡

bueno esta capitulo tiene un poco de kaixhil que al avanzar la historia ire incrementando y un poco tambien de hilxoc (la verdad Hilary es mi personaje favorito y me encanta todos sus emparejamientos)

Fiesta y Entrevista

Fiesta y Entrevista

Al día siguiente habían llegado los otros equipos como: los White tiger x, PPB All Satarz, Dinastía F, San Shields, etc (los equipos que salieron en v forcé y g revolution) harían una fiesta a la cual asistirían además de los equipos reporteros para anunciarles el nuevo torneo y su formato

SALA DEL HOTEL SHINE

EL Sr Dikenson Hilary y su invitada estaban detrás del escenario todos ya estaban los reporteros, las cámaras, los equipos, todo este evento fue enorme y estaba transmitido en vivo a todo el mundo

Sr Dikenson sale del telón del escenario directo al micrófono empezando su discurso con una sonrisa: Buenas noches a todos quiero agradecerles por estar aquí y tomarse el tiempo para llevar mi anuncio a todos los fans y beyluchadores como saben estamos aquí para anunciarles el nuevo formato de este torneo

Todos aplaudieron el Sr Dikenson quien se movió a un lado despidiéndose con estas palabras: con ustedes mi nieta

Ahí apareció Hilary captando las miradas de no solo los reporteros sino de los equipos especialmente de los hombres quienes notaron su figura y belleza llevaba un vestido largo estilo sirena con una manga y con brillos (esa imagen esta en la portada del fic) en color azul un maquillaje disimulado y una media cola que la hacía ver hermosa claro que eso ya todos lo notaron empezaron con las fotografías que fueron interrumpidas cuando Hilary hablo

Hilary: Bienvenidos a todos los equipos y reporteros como saben estoy aquí para explicarles el nuevo formato de los torneos será por equipos pero estos serán formados de acuerdo a su rendimiento

Reportero 1: disculpe ¿a qué se refiere?

Hilary: todos los que se inscriban estarán a prueba en beybatallas con las que se medirán su nivel mientras se irán formando equipos temporales

Reportero 1: ¿equipos temporales?

Hilary: estos mientras las batallas avances se irán descomponiendo y cambiando de participantes para que así solo queden los mejores y los que no queden habrán tenido una gran experiencia

Reportero 2: ¿ quiénes integraran el equipo?

Hilary: los 2 mejores serán los beyluchadores principales uno el entrenador y el otro el técnico

Reportero 2: entonces ¿no habrán sustitutos?

Hilary: el entrenador o el técnico ocuparían el puesto si se diera el caso

Reportero 3: como medirán exactamente la habilidad del beyluchador

Hilary: aparte de las batallas, habrá pruebas, retos y la votación del publico

Reportero 3: ¿a qué se refiere con pruebas?

Hilary: será un circuito donde no solo participara el beyblade sino también el dueño para crear mejor comunicación entre ambos todo esto será llevado a la televisión y conforme pase el tiempo los fans podrán votar por su favorito ya que dependerá de su nivel de puntuación el que pasen a la siguiente etapa

Reportero 5: ¿Cómo será la acumulación de puntos?

Hilary: cada victoria sumara puntos al igual de losretos, el tiempo en pasar el circuito también , y la votación del publico

Reportero 3: ¿Qué retos? Y ¿Cómo será el circuito?

Hilary: aun no puedo decirles eso pero les daré la pista de que nos aliamos con TV canal y aquí está la productora que ayudara a que aparte del campeonato mundial de beyblade los torneos profesionales sean un éxito con ustedes Johana Loza

Al anuncio de su nombre salió una mujer de 30 años en un vestido verde largo un moño que recoge su cabello rubio y un maquillaje que resalta sus ojos verdes

Johana: buenas noches a todos como ya saben TV canal y la BBA nos aliamos esto es a favor del público quien se entretendrá mucho más con este nuevo formato se preguntaran porque pensamos más en el público es porque todos estos chicos ya son profesionales y adultos y creemos que si los niños se entretienen con ellos se formaran más beybuchadores

A si se acabo la rueda de prensa general ahora el Sr Dikenson Hilary y Johana estaban dando entrevistas personales aunque la fiesta y el **reencuentro **de los chicos aun no

Kenny: wow parece que el torneo va a estar más difícil

Tyson: igual así ganare

Kane acercándose a saludar: aun con ese gran ego

Max: Kane¡

Tyson: ola ¿Cómo has estado?

Kane: bien y ustedes

Mariah: y a mí no me extrañaron?

Rey: por supuesto {y fue a abrazarla}

Lee: y a tu mejor amigo

Rey: chicos

El se fue con los White tiger x y Max con los PPB all starz pero cuando vio a cierta chica de los san shields jalo a Tyson para saludarlos

Max: ola

Ozuma: Max¡ Tyson¡

Marian: Max¡ acercándose a abrazarlo

Jhosep: Marian… los demás

Marian: ola Tyson

Todos los equipos se empezaron a saludar y dar entrevistas a los reporteros excepto por los rusos que salieron al balcón

Entra el Sr Dikenson y dice: porque no van a charlar a los chicos

Hilary: tiempo que no los veo y….

Johana: y yo no los conozco

Sr Dikenson: seria bueno que fueran

Las 2 salieron Johana fue a conocer a algunos de los entrenadores y se quedó hablando con Judy mientras que Hilary cansada de los reporteros salió al balcón

Hilary: no sabía que estaban aquí

Tala: no importa ya nos íbamos

Bryan: si preciosa no te preocupes

Hilary le dio una mirada de odio que hasta los asusto: y como les fue?

Tala: sin detalles

Bryan: valla que has cambiado¡

Hilary. No creo las personas no cambian solo mejoran

Bryan: y valla que lo hiciste {mirándola de abajo a arriba}

Spencer le dio un silbido y dijo: veamos mejoraron tus curvas, cintura, pechos….

Hilary: miren estúpidos la única que decide si cambio o no soy yo a sí que larguense que necesito estar sola

Spencer: con esa boquita comes

Hilary: si y también les digo sus verdades

Kai: hn ya se van

Tala: y tu

Kai: lárguense

Bryan: no hagan nada malo entiendes preciosa

Hilary: tal vez tu entiendes que significa dejar de joder

Los rusos se rieron y se fueron dejando a Kai y Hilary solos

Hilary: ¿cambie?

Kai: solo tú sabes esa respuesta

Hilary: ¿nervioso por el torneo?

Kai: nunca

Hilary: también depende del publico así que te recomiendo que seas más extrovertido

Kai: ¿participaras verdad?

Hilary: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kai: dranzer sintió su presencia

Hilary: hablas de mi bestia bit

Kai: hn ¿cómo la conseguiste?

Hilary: larga historia y ¿enserio quieres que te cuente?

Kai: tienes razón mejor dime sobre la noche con Tyson

Hilary: ¿co… como lo….? ¡tyson te conto? ¡el muy inbecil¡

Kai: él no lo hizo pero lo se

Hilary: en realidad no pasó nada

Kai: ¿Por qué?

Hilary: no lo se ¿destino?

Kai: no creo en eso

Hilary: entonces fue un milagro o Dios quien impedio que cometiera el error mas grande de mi vida

Kai: en eso tienes razon

Hilary: jajaja te extrañe y mucho pero sobre todo esta pequeñas charlas que siempre tuvimos con esas palabras ella se acercó lo abrazo y le dio un beso (en la mejilla) y se fue dándole un guiño de despedida dejando a Kai muy pensativo

Hilary tienes un regalo esperándote llamo el Sr Dikenson ella fue a ver de qué se trataba dejando a Kai con sus pensamientos

En medio del salón estaban las chicas alrededor de un gran arreglo de flores con una tarjeta en medio

Reina: ¿de quién es?

Hilary: solo dice "_sé que te ira bien en este nuevo proyecto porque eres una guerrera y combatiente completa solo espera porque ya nos volveremos a encontrar" "X"_

Julia: y no es el único unas cuantas más

Hilary: estas son de mis amigas, esta es de alguien especial y la última es….

Marian: ¿de quién?

Hilary: "el_ éxito es tu destino ya que eres una campeona y aunque no estemos juntos sabes que te apoyo y te deseo éxitos" "N C "_

Reina: no sabía que eras tan popular

Hilary cogió las tarjetas dio las gracias en TV y se fue solo después de leer la iniciales de esa tarjeta

A si acabo la velada con el comunicado de que todos tendrían que estar a las 12 en la sede de la BBA Hilary intento hablar con todos pero no pudo ya que Ming2 la trato indiferente no soportaba que haiga alguien más linda que ella y no pudo hablar con Tyson porque cada vez que se acercaba se ponía nervioso y se iba

CONTINUARA...

Notas finales del capítulo :

¿que les parecio ? les gusto? dejaran un cometario?

De todas formas gracias por leer


	7. Las reglas

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hola¡ como estan? yo un poco mal siento no haber subido este capitulo antes lo que pasa es que estoy mal primero es porque me enferme y segundo (mas importante) saque una mala nota y mis papas me quitaron mi latop y celular y hasta la tablet y me pelee con ellos asi que por eso lo subi tarde y esta larguito (en compensacion)

Las reglas

Al día siguiente se había convocado a todos lo beyluchadores profesionales en la BBA a las 12:00 am para explicarse con mayor detalle el procedimiento del torneo, ya estaban casi todos y mientras esperaban todos charlaban felizmente

Emily: Mariah¡

Mariah: chicas

Julia: chicas¡

Las chicas habian formaron un circulo mientras se abrazaban y saludaban llamando la atención de mas de un chico entre ellos Kai y Tyson que se preguntaban donde estaba Hilary pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

Johana: ATENCION¡ TODOS VAYAN A LA SALA B1

La BBA tenía diferentes salas como las que tenían la letra "A" eran de entrenamiento equipadas con beyestadios , "B" con un escenario y una pantalla, "C" estrategia con un montón de computadoras y partes de beyblade ,etc.

Ming2: ya llego la diva

Kenny: Ming Ming¡

Ming2: lo siento pero no doy autógrafos

Johana: REPITO¡ TODOS VAYAN A LA SALA B1¡

Ya en la sala se encontraban la mayoría de equipos sentados en unas sillas mirando al escenario de donde salió Johana con una blusa blanca, jeans azules y botas del mismo tono rojo de su labial sosteniendo una Tablet y un micrófono que fue proporcionado por un chico de la producción que estaban alrededor de las sillas

Johana: llamare lista

G-Revolution - presente

White Tiger X - presente

PPB all stars - presente

Dinastia F - presente

Majestic - presente

Batallón Bartes - presente

Blitzkrieg Boys - presente

Etc

Johana: falta Hilary pero ella ya sabe como funciona asi que empezaremos

Tyson: ¿Qué diferencias tiene este torneo?

Johana: bueno….. en primera va a ser televisado todo

Ming2: Todo¡

Johana: si o la gran mayoría después aparte de las beybatallas habrán desafíos, competencias o pruebas, reto y la votación del publico

Daichi: ya dijiste eso

Mariah: me gustaría que lo explicaras con mas detalle

Julia: asi podremos saber que hacer

Mathilda : por favor

Johana: entiendo aquí esta lo que deben saber

"_Primero la formación de los equipos, la beybatallas etc. Serán a base de puntos que los conseguirán a través de:_

_Los Desafíos.- Estos serán pruebas impuestas por la producción para conseguir más puntaje ejemplo salir a la calle y hacer participar al publico_

_Los retos.- Pueden ser beybatallas aunque también son iguales a los desafíos con la diferencia que estos se darán entre beyluchadores_

_Las Competencias o Pruebas.- Serán circuitos en donde no solo su beyblade participara sino ustedes también aunque hay algunos donde serán solo ustedes_

_No se olviden del publico ya que es muy importante porque ellos votaran vía internet y les otorgaran puntos muy valiosos_

_Por ultimo depende a su puntuación del mes a ser reasignados a otros equipos o quedarse en los suyos, todo depende de su propio esfuerzo"_

Ming2: en los desafíos tendrenos que cantar?

Johana: si al igual que balar y actuar

Tyson: pero somos beyluchadores no cantantes

Daichi: ni actores, ni bailarines y ni payasos

Johana: callense¡ miren la BBA está en decadencia la BBA que los apoyo la BBA donde conocieron a sus amigos piensan irse y dejar que se hunda la empresa donde pasaron sus mejores momentos de la niñez

Todos se callaron y había algunas murmuraciones pero ella tenia razón la BBA haba hecho mucho por ellos y estaría mal si ellos no ayudan a levantarse

Tala: nosotros no lo haremos

Bryan: nunca

Johana: a si bueno creo que para ustedes usare otra técnica

Ella llamo a uno de sus ayudantes que le trajo un papel y encendió la pantalla mientras los miraba con la más fría y aterradora mirada casi tan mala como la de Boris

Johana: miren la pantalla ¿Qué ven?

Había aparecido un contrato con sus firmas

Tala: lo podemos anular

Johana: no lo creo

Spencer: ¿Qué? Contrataran abogados

Johana: en realidad estudie derecho y tengo un título además en todos los casos que enfrente no perdí ninguno y por si no lo sabes

Ella se acercó a ellos con esa mirada que asusto a todos y le dijo algo a Tala y a sus compañeros que los dejo ríos y callados

Ming2: jajajaja si solo es eso ya gane

Johana: veremos.. pero me gusta tu confianza

Max: y cuando nos dirán a que equipos perteneceremos

Johana: se definirá en su primer desafío ahora todos son independientes y rivales

Ahí se abrió la puerta principal y aparecieron unos camarógrafos y Hilary

Ella sostenia el micrófono mientras caminaba hacia Johana robando las miradas de la mayoría de chicos por su atuendo que consistía en vestido rosa con detalles dorados n los tirantes, en la cintura además que a las justas llegaba al muslo era definitivamente muy corto y dejaba ver piernas su pequeña cintura y su abundante busto

Hilary: estamos en la sala B1 donde Johana les esta dando las indicaciones para este torneo como saben ellos dependen de su votación – movió su mano para que la cámara enfocara a los chicos- las referencias ya están en nuestra página así que ya podrán botar pero si lo hacen por mi seria mucho mejor – sonriendo ampliamente- bueno ya es hora de despedirme esta es solo una pequeña demostración de lo que será el torneo – subiendo al escenario- y antes de irme quiero mandar saludos a todos mis compañeros a todos los guerreros y combatientes – abrazo a Johana- yo nuestra madre estamos aquí apoyándolos de lejos – Johana cogio el micrófono y dijeron juntas – esto es combate ¡- la cámara se apago

Camarógrafo 1: bien hecho Hilary

Hilary: ufff ~_~ ya acabe con el recorrido

Ming2: tengo una pregunta ¿Hilary vas a competir?

Hilary: mmm… si

Todos la miraron raro después del accidente del carro les daba gracia y todos empezaron a murmurar y a reir

Johana: aunque no lo crean Hilary ya tiene ventaja sobre ustedes

Daichi: como podría si ella no es beyluchadora

Johana: este torneo es difrente ella ya tiene dominado todo sobre las pruebas retos , etc además yo le enseñe a beybatallar

Raúl: eres beyluchadora?

Johana: gane 5 campeonatos mundiales y quede como finalista los otros 3

Todos se sorprendieron mucho ya que pensaron que solo era una mujer de negocios y n una beyluchadora

Johana: bueno creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que mi hija no es la chcia que conocieron

Daichi: no me convences

Johana: y si beybatallan?

Daichi: ahí me lo demostrara

Hilary solo veía como Johana y Daichi acordaban tener una beybatalla donde ella estaba incluida pero no le dio miedo solo ansias de enseñarle a todos de lo que era capaz de hacer

Notas finales del capítulo :

que les parecio? les gusto?

espero que si los retos, pruebas desfios etc on de un programa de tv en mi pais aunque los voy a cambiar jejejeej si les caigo o les gusta mi fic podrian dejar un comentario o agregarme a sus favoritos eso me animaria para escribir ya que estoy tristesita :´/ bueno me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo

gracias por leer


End file.
